mocktheweekfandomcom-20200215-history
Scenes We'd Like To See: Series 15, Episode 6
The following is a guide to Scenes We'd Like To See suggestions made in Series 15, Episode 6. Key * HD: '''Hugh Dennis * '''MJo: '''Milton Jones * '''JW: '''Josh Widdicombe * '''ET: '''Ellie Taylor * '''MJu: '''Miles Jupp * '''LG: '''Loyiso Gola Topics Unlikely Things for a Sports Commentator to Say '''JW - And there you have it, Andy Murray has won his second Wimbledon, thank you for watching. I'm Tim Henman, this is the worst day of my life. HD - Let's see what the batsman does with this ball. He's nicked it. Give us back our ball! MJu - Well, he has really got the end of that, he has hit that ball a long way, long long long way back in the crowd. That is, that is dreadful snooker. MJo - Rooney, to Vardy, back to Rooney, to Vardy, nope, neither of them could open that packet of sandwiches. LG - And the results for the Russian doping tests have come out. I must say those are some good drugs. ET - So nice to see Quidditch finally in the Olympics. Look at all the proud, proud virgins. HD - Eugenie Bouchard hits the backhand. That is a fantastic shot! Well done, the cameraman. Low angle, perfect view of her knickers... JW - So you join us here for the opening ceremony of Rio 2016. And the stadium is rocking, mainly because they haven't finished building it yet. MJo - Eeeee! Yes, this Grand Prix is cancelled, but I managed to catch a wasp under this paper cup! Eeeeee!!! JW - That's a bull's eye, and you know what that means. I won't be buying a pie from Gregg's again. HD - McElroy takes out the driver. Uber aren't gonna be happy about that. MJu - Look at all that athletes in peak physical condition. If I could see one of them naked, I would die happy. HD - And with one lap to go, the pacemaker drops out-- WHERE THE FUCK IS MY PACEMAKER?! Things You Wouldn't Read In A Romantic Novel JW - They fell back onto the bed panting. He turned to George and said, "I will be with you whatever." MJu - "Goodness," said Elizabeth Bennett, returning to the drawing room. "I'd leave that for Five." HD - She pulled his hair and slapped him roughly. But still, Jeremy Corbyn wouldn't resign. MJo - He opened an eye, she thought he might love him. He opened another eye, she thought he did love him. He opened another eye, she was put right off. LG - She looked into his eyes and said, "This is not gonna work out. I am from a wealthy family... and you're a donkey!" ET - She kissed him the only way she knew how: On his penis, right on his penis. MJu - He felt so close to her, he didn't know where he ended and she began. Being a Human Centipede was the worst. ET - They romped for hours in the long grass, stopping only for her to take her antihistamine nasal spray. HD - "You. I love you," said Mellers the gardener. "Oak and beech are fine, but my favorite tree is yew." JW - As she looked at Mr. Darcy with his clothes dripping wet, she thought, "I wish I hadn't taken that job at the old people's home." HD - What do I love about you? Your eyes, your hair, your Irish passport... MJu - "Please stop doing that," he said, their bodies glistening. "I've got a long drive to Wrexham in the morning and I need to sit comfortably." HD - Eyes. You are all I's, Miss... Mississippi. MJo - Kim turned to Andy and said, "Yes, of course I will!" Andy said, (dull Scottish voice) "Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world." Category:Scenes We'd Like To See